Higurashi Natsumi
by insaneschitsoid
Summary: CERTAIN ASPECTS ARE BEING EDITED! DO NOT BE ALARMED/CONFUSED AT ANY CHANGES; IF THEY ARE NOT WELCOMED, THE ORIGINAL VERSION WILL STILL EXSIST, AND IS STILL BEING UPDATED ON PAPER!
1. Let Me Escape!

'_Hello.'_

Jump.

'_You may be wondering who I am.'_

Step, step, step.

'_First, I'll tell you what happened to me; the reason I'm running, that is.'_

Stop…

While she caught her breath, and stared at her blood stained hands and clothes, she couldn't help but remember what had just happened…

~Flashback~

She was running.

'Why?!!'

"GET BACK HERE DEMON!!"

'Why do they do this?!'

"DAMN HELL SPAWN, HOLD STILL!!"

'WHY ME?!!'

She tried desperately to get away. As she ran into a back alley, the fact that this has happened, and will again, made her lose focus of the mental-map of the alleyways she had memorized and flee strait into a dead end. The villagers were a ways behind her, but by the time she would get back to the entrance it would be too late to run away again. She looked for anything to hide behind, but all that was there were a few rusted pipes from some plumbing that some one had thrown out for whatever reason, and some dull, easily-sharpened carving knives that an average villager had thrown out, recently, considering the lack of rust. She even spotted a bull-tipped cleaver with the handle poking out of the pile and the tip poking out the other side.

'No where to hide… I guess I'll-'

"HERE IT IS!! OVER HERE IN THIS DEAD END!!"

'Oh no!!'

She turned to see the villagers crowding around a shinobi at the beginning of the dead-end.

'Oh!!… that must be who gave me away… Wait! I-is that…!? I-Iruka sensei?!! B-but, why!?' she thought in distress.

"Alright DIMON!-hic-!" Iruka said, obviously drunk if the slurred words are anything to go by. "We've fin-naly cot you-u-!-hic! You got no wheres to w-run! We gots your-hic!- house sets on fire, and now we'll fin-naly kee-hic!-l you!"

'They're getting closer! What do I do!? Help me, help me! Some one HELP ME!!' she screamed in her mind as she clutched her head in a fetal position, not willing to let the assassins have the pleasure to hear her screams for mercy, or see her frightened tears.

~Use the cleaver, child.~

'W-what!?' she snapped her head up, eye's wide, causing the attackers to pause momentarily, less than three meters away from the corner with the pipes she was sitting on, before starting to walk towards her again. 'What do you mean? Who are you?!'

~Use the cleaver. Or the pipes. Or even the knives. Control what will always be yours; control destiny…~

'… the cleaver?… no, I'm too far away… but… I'm on the pipes so…' She turned around on the ground and looked for one that looked suitable.

"Trying to crawl away? Look at the little demon spawn! Sorry to say this, _bitch_, but there's no hole behind those pipps! The wall's made a' birck! Not wood!" An ANBU with a dog mask said.

'Too rusty, perfect but too big, that's a sink faucet… ah!' she thought as she picked up a medium sized pipe, just small enough to fit in her four year-old hands, but large and rusty enough to cause a lot of damage.

"Oh look, she's even trying to defend herself, the little whore!" one of the many Uchihas yelled. It seemed that they alone made up at least half of the mob. They were now only one meter(three feet) away from her slouched over form. "I say we take as much of her spirit as possible! Who's up for a little fun with this potential toy?" Another one yelled. It seems that the Uchiha didn't have to be drunk in order to disobey the Hokage's specific orders. "I'm gonna be the first to rape the thing! It took my wife _and_ my children, and I got permanently injured!" A villager yelled.

'What?!!'

She froze, half turned around. At that moment, something snapped inside her soul. All she could think about was the panic coursing throughout her veins. Then, nothing but the overwhelming thirst to kill.

"I'll kill you." she said aloud, barely a whisper as she slowly stood and faced the mob, head low, eyes hidden by her sun-kissed bangs. Iruka and the dog ANBU stopped, being the only ones who heard considering they were the closest. "I'll kill you all." she said again, now in a normal voice with a dead, icy tone. They all froze, too petrified to move as her words echoed throughout the alley. "Every last one of you. I'll kill YOU!!" She shouted at the end, snapping her head up, showing her, now slitted, blood-thirsty sapphire orbs, and raising the pipe over her head, and struck with a downward swing at Iruka, hitting his leg; hard.

"AHH!!" He screamed, doubling over his now broken leg as she moved on to attack the other civilians while they were frozen, breaking either one or both of their legs to impede on they're movements so to finish them off later, the dog-masked ANBU already having fled before Iruka even went down, as well as all but one of the Uchihas; Uchiha Shisui, who only fled once the pain in his leg knocked him out of his trance. One by one, they all fell, and one by one, they all died. Only a few had managed to flee, being at the entrance of the dead end and having anough time to recover from their initiall panic. Once she had killed the last civilian, she went over to Iruka, who she had left alive to see the suffering of his fellow villagers.

"I won't kill you." she said to him, her face devoid of emotion. "You're not good enough for that." she held her pipe at the ready anyway, although in a looser stance as she slowly walked foreword, relishing in the fact that he seemed to flinch every time her foot hit the cold, damp ground of the dead end alley. Step… Step… Step… until she was right in front of him, pipe at the ready, watching with a dead-eyed grin of cruel satisfaction as he quivered under her gaze. "I won't kill you. But… I'll leave you with a parting gift, that you can keep forever." she said as she raised it above her head, and brought it down again on his broken leg.

"AHH!!!" he screamed in pain, as her eyes widened and her feral grin turned once again blood-thirsty with every sickening crack of his bone. Over and over again she hit him, until finally, a sickening crunch was heard, signifying the bone being completely shattered. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!" Iruka screamed as he fainted, the last thing he sees being her picking up the biggest serrated knife from the pile he had managed to crawl over to, and seeing her eyes return to normal, her face not letting down the hollow grin, before succumbing to darkness.

After returning to her normal state of mind and cutting off her ex-sensei's leg, she took his vest, a villager's bag and used Iruka's sealing scrolls to seal bits and pieces of the dead bodies, the pipe she'd been using, put a large cleaver in the villager's bag, sealed the bull-tip cleaver into her arm, sealed Iruka's leg into a scroll, and placed them into the bag.

She ran to where her apartment once stood, now a pile of ash where _her_ house had been. 'So, Iruka spoke the truth. All but my special boxes are gone.' she thought as she walked through what used to be her bedroom. She moved all the singed floor boards in her three-by-four meter(12 by 15 feet) bedroom, and uncovered several cloth-covered metal boxes. In one, the biggest, she got out a travel bag, not unlike the villager's bag she carried on her shoulder, only about three times bigger. Underneath that in the same box were two blankets and a pillow, to which she sealed into an unused scroll, before opening another drawer-sized box filled with more scrolls. In the other boxes were among the fallowing: non perishable foods, water bottles, clothes, shoes, and all the money she'd managed to save from her monthly allowance that the Hokage had been giving her for the past two years, which equaled over 100,000 yen, which she sealed into scrolls. With twenty scrolls in all, and only fifteen of them full, she put the twenty into the villager's bag, sealed away her big bag, and put the other scrolls in various pockets on Iruka's, now her, old vest.

'One quick trip to the Hime-chan's compound and then another to Ita-teme and Sa-kun's compound, and I can leave.'

=Hyuuga compound: 10km from W gate=

'Alright… Hime-chan's room is right… here!' she thought as she opened the door to her best friend's room. "Hime-chan, you awake?" she asked.

"Hmm, ugh… yes, onee-sama. What is it?" the young Hyuuga heiress asked drowsily as she woke.

"I'm going to leave for a little while. I have to make sure you're well prepared for when I'm not here. Give me your arm for a second. I'm going to seal a weapon to you." she said, pulling out a large, but normal sized carving knife from a pocket on the bag on her back. Hime-chan rolled up the sleeve of her sleeping kimono and held out her arm. Hime-chan pricked her finger with the knife, and then waited while her onee-sama drew seals on her arm.

"Now, focus your chakra to the seals. When they start glowing, place the knife vertically on the seal. If you're alone and want to take the knife out to practice with, just form the rat seal and say kai or release." Hime-chan did so, and the knife was absorbed by the seal, before turning black.

"I have to go to Sa-kun's now. Swing by the second dead end in the alley between the apple cart and the Ichiraku Ramen stand for some clean-up. I'll send Sa-kun there as well. I'll see you later Hinata-chan."

"Bye, onee-sama!"(1) Hime-chan said quietly, practicing the sealing and unsealing of her weapon as her onee-sama left through the window.

=Uchiha Compound: 3km from W gate=

'Okay, just a few more doors… there!'

"Sa-kun? Wake up, Sa-kun, I have something important to tell you." she said as she closed the door and walked over to his bed.

"Hmm! Just fife moe minutes okaa-san…" he said.

"-sweat-drop-… Sa-kun, it's Na-sama! Wake up!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Hmm… huh? Na-sama? What are you doing here this late? And why are you covered in blood?!" he asked, also whispering.

She looked down at herself. It was true. From all the killing she did, her shoes, large areas of her dress, even some of her face and hair, had blood on them.

"It's a long story. I just came by to tell you I was leaving, and that I'll need you to go to the second dead end in the alley between the apple cart and the Ichiraku Ramen stand to help Hinata-chan clean up. I want you to do something in a few years while I'm gone, though." she told him. She told him about the weapon she gave Hinata, and how she was going to give him one too. "Hold out your arm." she told him, removing a scroll from her bag.

"Alright." he held out his arm as she unsealed the pipe she had been using.

"I used this earlier to kill some villagers that were going to rape me. That's how I got all this blood on me. I want you to keep it, and use it for the future mission I'm going to give you." she said as he sealed the pipe in his arm the same way Hinata had, only with the pipe going vertically, before she told him his mission.

"… I accept the mission. It'll be easy to frame Itachi, considering that he's already showed signs of resentment towards the clan's rules." he said to her after he heard the details of the mission. "The old man would never suspect a child like myself to have done something so unsightly, let alone as 'hard' as that."

"Yeah." she agreed. "He may have been the nicest person to me, but he's still ignorant to how easy it actually is."

She kissed him on the cheek and got ready to leave.

"Bye Na-sama." he said, blushing slightly.

"Bye Sasuke-kun. I'll send you a signal when the time is right." she said back, and left, once again via window.

~End Flashback~

As she heard the ever approaching ANBU scout team behind her, she again started to run, her once more slit pupils aiding her naturally good night vision, making it easier to run as the sun slowly rose in the sky.

'Praise Oyashiro-sama for this gift. With out him, I couldn't have gotten this far.' she thought to herself as she jumped into the trees, clutching her bull-tipped cleaver in one hand and hopping from branch to branch with as little chakra as possible. 'That incident was three days ago. I can't believe how stupid they were; to only have found me two hours ago. Highly trained my ass. I'm only ten miles from the border, and as soon as I cross it, I'll be out of Land of Fire and into the Land of Wind. Then they won't be able to touch me without being caught by other ninja.' She started cackling.

Jump.

'_I am a follower of Oyashiro-sama.'_

Step.

'_I am a demoness in human form.'_

Jump.

'_I am the daughter of Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Higurashi Kushina, originally Hinamizawa no Kushina.'_

Step.

'_I am Higurashi Namikaze Natsumi, container of Kyuubi no Kitsune, and great granddaughter to Higurashi Oyashiro Rena.'_

"AH-HAHAHAHA, AH-HAHAHAHAHAA!!!"

'_I create destiny, now, and forever. __**I will be known forever, as the last known survivor of the town my mother founded over a thousand years ago when she was last human. I will be known as-'**_

"**HINAMIZAWA'S ROSE!!"**


	2. ANread or don't, it's old news

Sorry, people, but my keyboard is acting stupid and won't let me type seventy percent of the letters. I'm using my friend's computer right now. I'll delete this after I get a new keyboard.  
=insaneschitsoid


	3. Gaachan

Hi! I forgot the disclaimer last time, but not this time! I don't own Naruto or Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni (Kai). Now, the basics!

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

~Ryuuguu Oyashiro Rena.~

"Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"_Oyashiro Natsumi"_

"**Natsumi no Kitsune"**

"_Oyashiro Natsumi no Kitsune"_

Sound FX

It's all very confusing… oh well. ONWARD!…-ish.

"I'M TELLING YOU!! WE'RE CHASING A DEMON! THE LITTLE BITCH _JUST _RAN THROUGH HERE!! I SAW!!!" an ANBU Black OP yelled to the border guard.

"And I'm telling you, NO ENTRY WITHOUT ORDERS FROM A KAGE!! Either you get the papers, or no go!" the guard yelled back.

'-giggle- I knew it!' Natsumi cheered in her head. 'I just saw an ANBU leave a few minutes ago, though. He's probably gone to get the papers they need. This guy's just stalling. Tch, weakling.' she thought as she jumped from the last tree before the desert began, running into the distance without a specific direction. "I'm free of those gits! Oyashiro-sama, which direction should I go now?"

~West. Just head west. You'll find some one of great interest, I'm sure.~

"Yes Oyashiro-sama!" she said back. "Kyuubi otou-san! Did you hear?"

"Yes kit, I heard." the Kyuubi responded. "It's a little hard not to, considering she's in here as well. By choice." he added glumly. "I'm glad to see you so excited, though, kit. You haven't gotten this worked up since Oyashiro Rena told you that you were her great or so granddaughter."

~Yes. I remember her actually bouncing off the walls. Those pursuers of hers almost caught us, she was cheering so loudly.~

-blush-"I was excited, okay?! Gees, I find out I have a family, and the only thing those nut jobs did was try to pound me into the dirt again."

~Yes, but now, you don't have to worry about that happening anymore. Also, we should be there in an hour or so if you keep running at this speed.~

"Ne, ne, Oyashiro-sama, where are we going anyway?" Natsumi asked her grandmother(it's just easier to call her just grandmother).

~You will see, child.~ she replied. ~You will see.~

(Tempted to end it here, but I like long chapters, so, nya.)

About an hour later, just as Oyashiro-sama had said, they came upon a village with the outside wall completely made of sand.

"Whoa… it's so… wow…" Natsumi said at a loss for words.

~Go in.~

"But… what if they don't…"

~Go in.~

"… I'll kill them…?" Natsumi asked.

~… heheh… Go in.~

"Yes ma'am!" Natsumi said, smiling genuinely as she ran up to what appeared to be the entrance.

"Excuse me!" she yelled happily as she approached the ninja at the entrance. "Can I go in the village please?"

Natsumi had run up to a Suna jounin with bandages all around his head and left eye, and a cloth hanging down over the left half of his face. He looked down at Natsumi with a deep frown on his face. "No. Get lost, ya dumb brat. I'm not here to baby sit, I'm here to guard the village, and if you look suspicious by my standards, I'm not to let you in." the jounin said.

"-giggle- You're funny!" Natsumi said to him. "My name is Higurashi Natsumi. What's yours?"

"Baki. Now scram." the jounin, Baki, told her.

"But I wanna go inside." Natsumi asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, too bad. You look suspicious to me, and since you're suspicious by my standards, if you don't leave, the Kazekage has given me permission to kill you. Now buzz off!"

"…" Natsumi did nothing but bow her head, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. "So," she began without looking up. "You want to kill me if I don't leave… is that right?" she asked him.

"Yes, now go a-"

"You can't hurt me." she said looking up, her pupils slit. "Oyashiro-sama won't let you. Now let us through."

The jounin, Baki, was too frightened to say anything, and just stood there with a terrified look on his face.

"Let. Us. In. _Now._" Natsumi said threateningly, tapping into both Kyuubi and her grandmother's powers, her voice demonic, and her emotionless slitted eyes turning crimson and bloodthirsty.

He finally gained enough composure to yell to open the gate. Natsumi returned to her normal blue-eyed, giddy self almost instantly after.

"Thanks Baka-san! Thank you for letting me in!" she yelled as she ran in, this time at normal human capacity.

As she ran through the village, Natsumi couldn't help but sense the intense discomfort from the placid looking villagers.

'I wonder what has them so scared…' "Is it what you said would interest me Oyashiro-sama?" Natsumi asked her grandmother after stopping in a seemingly deserted park.

~… You'll just have to wait and see, Natsumi-chan.~

"-pout-Hmph! You're always so cryptic, obaa-sama!"

~Hmhmhm(A/N It's that close-mouthed chuckle), I know child. Why don't you go swing on that swing set over there? I can hear a few kids playing over there. You should watch.~

"Alright obaa-sama, but I still wish you would be more blunt; if only just a little." Natsumi replied, walking over and sitting on one of the swings. True to her grandmother's word, there were a few children about thirty meters away, playing a game of ball. The game seemed to come to an abrupt halt, though, as one of the kids had kicked the ball too hard, causing it to go onto the roof of one of the buildings.

'I wonder who was stupid enough to do that… huh? Who's that kid?' Natsumi asked to herself as a red-haired kid, that looked around her age, came around the corner. 'He's alone… no, there's a ninja fallowing him… I'm gonna go say hi.' she thought, getting off the swing and starting to run over, being careful to stay at normal four year old speed. 'I hope he's nice. I'd like to have at least one friend before I leave for the next village… four year olds are so slow.' she thought with a sweat-drop.

Right when she was only five meters away, the boy did something that made her stop running in amazement, but made the other kids stop laughing out of fear.

"Wow…" 'He just used sand to get the ball off the roof!' she thought to herself, choosing to walk the last five meters. What happened next made her stop dead in her tracks.

"DEMON! It's the demon boy! Run before he kills you!!" one of the kids shouted before they all started running in the opposite direction. The boy with red hair and the power over sand looked completely crestfallen.

"Wait!" Natsumi heard him yell. "I just wanted to play…" his voice slowly lowering from a shout to a whisper.

'Well that's not very nice of them!' Natsumi thought to herself. "HEY!" she yelled to the kids, some of which stopped running to see who had shouted, while the red haired boy who had been holding his head looked over at her, looking surprised. "That's not nice! All he wanted was to play with you! He even got your ball back!" she finished, glaring at them.

"Are you insane?!" one of the kids yelled. "He's a demon! He'll kill you with his sand! Why aren't you running away?!"

"YOU LITTLE SHITS!!" Natsumi yelled, starting to loose her temper. "The only demons I see are you! Cowardly demons who are so afraid of different things that they make up excuses not to be around them. My obaa-sama says that people like you deserve only one thing, and that's a painful death! If this boy _does _kill you, I'm gonna laugh my ass off!" she finished, stomping her foot on the ground to show her anger.

They were all too surprised to speak, move, or do anything but stare at her. The boy beside her, though, looked confused.

"Why did you just stand up for me? Aren't you afraid?" he asked her.

"Why would I be afraid?" Natsumi asked him, dropping her glare to smile at him. "In my opinion, no one deserves to be treated badly just because others are retarded.-giggle- Besides, I've probably killed more people than you have!" she told him with a proud smile. The boy next her just got a surprised look on his face.

"S-she's a demon too! RUN!!" someone shouted before they all ran off again.

"I thought I just told them… ugh, never mind." she ended with a bored look.

"What do you mean you've killed more people than me? Are you… unstu- inst- uh… un-sta-ble, too?" the boy asked, cutely stumbling over the last few words.

"Un-wha? I'm a demon container, if that's what you mean." Natsumi told him. "My name's Higurashi Natsumi, what's yours?"

"… I'm… Sabaku no Gaara… nice to meet you, Natsumi-san." the boy, Gaara, said while nodding his head as a sign of respect.

"Gaara… hmm… I think I've heard that name some where… are you related to the Kazekage in any way?" she asked him. She started to regret her question after he flinched.

"… Yes… I'm his youngest son… how did you know?" Gaara asked her.

"-giggle- Cuz I hid in the air vents of the Hokage's office when he came for a treaty between the villages. I heard him mention your name in one of their side conversations. I don't know if you were there or not, since I left soon after, but he was saying something about how 'his new weapon was stronger than theirs already' and how 'Gaara could destroy any village that apposed them' and 'Konoha hasn't even trained their weapon' and crap like that. I just figured he was retarded and left for the torture chamber to watch my aunt interrogate prisoners." she finished with a shrug. When she looked to see his reaction he was looking at his feet in sadness.

"Oh…" was all that he said.

"Hey, if it makes you feel sad, then we won't talk about it any more. We'll talk about… um… what is there to talk about… uh… hmm… yeah, I got nothing." she said, looking defeated. She looked up when she heard him giggle at her expression.

"You're not that bright, huh?" Gaara asked her.

"-blush-Uh… no. Not really. I'm street smart, but no people skills." Natsumi replied sheepishly.

~That just about sums it up.~

"-snicker, snicker-"

"-vain-Well at least I'm not completely retarded like otou-san is!!" she suddenly screamed.

"Huh? Who are you talking to?" Gaara asked, looking completely lost.

"My retarded otou-san and my meanie obaa-sama! Bijuu and gods are so mean!" she ranted, crossing her arms and glaring at the air.(A/N Poor air…)

"You have a bijuu too?! And you can talk to him?" Gaara asked amazed.

"Yeah! I've got Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of me. Who do you have?" she asked him.

"Ichibi no Shukaku. He lets me hear my mother…" he trailed off, looking sad.

"Hmm… Hey! You want to see them meet?" Natsumi asked excitedly.

"Meet?! But, if I let Shukaku out-" he started before getting cut off.

"No, silly! We go into my mind, and your demon will be forced to fallow, thus my otou-san and Shukaku can meet and talk about… stuff!" she ended offhandedly.

"Well… I don't know… it's not really safe out here in the open…" he reasoned.

"Then we go to your house, duh." she told him.

"-sigh- Okay. I guess it's alright." he said.

"YAY!" Natsumi cheered, grabbing Gaara's hand and walking towards the Kazekage building.

"How did you know that I lived there?" Gaara asked, blushing at the human contact.

"I guessed." she told him. "We'll have so much fun! I can show you my memories… most of them… and we can talk about our demons, we can ask Shukaku to let you sleep, since judging from the rings around your eyes is his fault, then… um… well, then I guess I talk to the Kazekage… we'll get to that later, though!"

She rambled all the way to the Gaara's house, Gaara sweat dropping all the way there. Suddenly, just three meters from the door, Natsumi stops and bows her head so her bangs hide her eyes and lets go of Gaara's hand.

"Huh? Natsumi-san? Are you okay?" Gaara asks, worried about his new friend.

"… You can come out now, ninja-san." she said, loud enough to reach the tree nearest them. "I've known you were there since before Gaara even got that ball off the roof. No use in hiding."

From the tree, a sand chunin jumped out and landed in front of them. The headband proudly displayed on his forehead, a look of caution in his eyes.

"Why have you been following Gaara? Tell us the truth before we kill you." she ordered.

"-smirk-Heheh, first of all, I know all of Gaara's tricks, so he can't touch me. Second of all, you may also be a demon, but you're just a little pipsqueak! You couldn't hurt a fly if you tried your hardest! I don't think either of you could even tap me on the shoulder." the ninja bragged. And the longer he bragged, the angrier Natsumi got.

"I wasn't talking about Gaa-chan. _Foolish worm_." she said, raising her head, showing her slit pupiled, emotionless eyes, and hollow grin.

The chunin took a step back, momentarily shocked by the change. Then the chunin smirked.

"Heh, seems you can tap into the demon's power at will, ne? Well, that's nothing I can't handle!" he announced, charging for her.

Gaara, fearing for his friend's life was about to use his sand barrier in front of her, until he saw blood running down her arm. A lot of blood. But the chunin didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't think anything of it. And neither did Natsumi. Suddenly, a black pattern appeared on her arm where the blood was covering. A small puff of smoke appeared above her arm. Barely noticeable unless you were looking for it.

Clang.

The chunin's kunai was blocked by a large bull horned cleaver that Natsumi suddenly wielded in front of herself; blade up.

"_Now, what did I tell you? I'm going to tell you the same thing I told that guard at the gate before I entered this village. You can't hurt me. Oyashiro-sama won't let you. Now let us through."_

"W-where'd this knife come from?!" the ninja questioned hysterically, jumping back to gain distance from the lethal weapon that sliced his kunai in two. "W-what are you?!!"

"…_-smirk-… I am Higurashi Oyashiro Natsumi no Kitsune. __Let. Us. Through.-frown- __**Now!"**_

The ninja had a look of pure fear on his face.

"…!… -smirk- I-I'm not afraid of either of you. You-"

"_**LIAR!!"**_ Natsumi screamed at him, running faster than Gaara could see at the ninja, and bring the cleaver down on his middle, cutting him open his stomach, and spilling his insides. Blood spurting everywhere, but mostly on Natsumi, the cleaver having mysteriously vanished, along with the black seal on her arm. Only then did Gaara notice the previous bloodstains on her clothes and shoes. He watched as she went over to his top half and removed his head band, looking at his uniform and using the broken kunai to write something on it, before taking a scroll out of her vest and sealing the hitaiate(A/N the head band) in it.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's go inside!" Natsumi said, turning to smile at Gaara, back to her normal self.

"… Sure. Come on, I'll introduce you to my siblings." Gaara said taking her hand and leading her inside.

'I've found a friend… awesome!' Natsumi cheered to herself. 'I wonder who I'll meet in the next village…?'

'She's not afraid to kill, she's not afraid to die… and she's not afraid of me… I hope my siblings like her too.' Gaara thought, a smile on his face.

~I told you my plan would work, Kyuubi-san.~

"-sigh- Yes, for right now, it has. I'll hand it to you, Rena-san, I didn't think you could pull it off with just a four year old descendant."

~-smirk-I can do anything, Kyuubi-san,~

"So, who are your siblings Gaa-chan?"

"My older brother, Kankuro, and my even older sister, Temari. And why are you calling me 'Gaa-chan'?!"

"-giggle-I give those kinds of nick-names to all my friends and followers! It helps me communicate with them. Hey, maybe I'll give them to your brother and sister, too!"

~I can do anything. **_It's_** in my blood.~

*Outside, on The Body*

On the edges of the gash, on the entrails, and in a small puddle of blood, not from _this_ body, a few feet away, maggots squirm in contentment for their first meal.

~And it's in **her** blood, too.~


End file.
